Valentine's Day
by Blue Violet
Summary: Duo and Heero has a little argument on the day before Valentine's Day and Quatre and Trowa helps Heero to win back Duo's heart...
1. Valentine's Day - Part 1

Valentine's Day - Part 1

Valentine's Day

  


Part 1

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  
Duo bounded into the living room with a joyous smile on his face. His lover was sitting on an armchair, tapping away on his laptop. Duo plopped himself on a big, squishy beanbag.  
  
"Hey, Heero! Do you know what day is tomorrow?" asked Duo with a happy twinkle in his violet eyes.  
  
"Of course I do," said Heero without even taking of his eyes even for a second from his laptop's screen. "It's Tuesday."  
  
"_I_ know it's Tuesday but do you _really_ know what day it is tomorrow?" asked Duo again.  
  
"The day that you shall die if you keep on asking me more stupid questions like this."  
  
Duo gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up in his air. "Geez Heero! Don't you ever look at the calender?" he said. "It's February the 14th tomorrow!"  
  
"If you wanted to know what the date was then why didn't you ask me in about the date in the first place?" asked Heero irritably.  
  
"It's Valentine's Day!" Duo nearly shouted. "You know what Valentine's Day is don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course I know what Valentine's Day is," said Heero, still tapping away on his laptop. "So?"  
  
The braided pilot thought he was going to go nuts. Heero was sooo dense. He wished - he wished he could smash that stupid laptop right onto Heero's head.  
  
"You are soooo romantic, Heero," muttered Duo sarcastically. "Aren't you happy that tomorrow is Valentine's Day?"  
  
"It's just an ordinary day, Duo," Heero pointed out.  
  
"Just an ordinary day!" shrieked Duo. "Are you crazy or something? It's _not_ and ordinary day - _it's_ a very special day for lovers all over the world!"  
  
"Why? Because you can get flowers and candies from your admirers?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You can have them anytime you know. Besides, why get all hot and bothered? You don't have to worry that your social status is ending or that your storage of candies is lessening. You know that you'll be getting a lot of gifts from all the girls you know."  
  
"But I want to get presents from you and only you," whined Duo. "I want to spend Valentine's Day with the very special person I love."  
  
"I don't believe in Valentine's Day," said Heero monotonously. "It's just some gimmick for lovesick people to buy a lot of useless stuff. And only _girls_ like this kind of stuff."  
  
"Hey! Guys like Valentine's Day, too!" protested Duo.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Me," said Duo proudly.  
  
"Besides you."  
  
Duo thought for a sec. "Quatre," he said.  
  
"Hn. That's not surprising considering that Quatre seems to be more of a girl than he is a boy," snorted Heero.  
  
"Who are you calling a girl?" asked a voice.  
  
Duo and Heero turned to look at the direction of the speaker. They saw Quatre and Trowa standing in the doorway of the living room and they were holding hands.  
  
"Nobody," answered Heero.  
  
"Come on Heero," said Quatre. "I heard everything you said."  
  
"Sorry," muttered Heero.  
  
"It's OK. Sometimes I feel as if I really am playing the role of the girl in our relationship," the blonde joked and smiled at his taller lover by his side.  
  
Trowa smiled back in return and ruffled Quatre's fine blonde hair. "I don't really feel as if you're playing the feminine role in our relationship but what I do know is that you're more beautiful than the most beautiful girl in the whole universe."  
  
"Oh Trowa," sighed Quatre happily and snuggled closer to Trowa as they settled on a peach coloured, leather sofa. "You say the sweetest things."  
  
Duo thought that he could just gag at all the mushiness those two displayed so openly in front of them. He wished he had a piece of string so that he could strangle those two crazy lovebirds so that he'll never have to listen to their lovey-dovey talks ever again. But the truth was, Duo envied them. He envied the way they were so in love with each other. It was obvious that they were a perfect match and that nothing would ever come between them.  
  
Duo sneaked a glance at _his_ lover who was still tapping the keys on his laptop, completely ignoring everybody else in the room. 'Why can't Heero be more romantic like Quatre?' he thought sourly. 'Or like Trowa? Heck, a toad can be more romantic than that unfeeling Perfect Soldier.'  
  
"Trowa and I have been making plans for Valentine's Day," announced Quatre. "What about you guys?"  
  
"Oh... I do have plans but Heero here feels that Valentine's Day is nothing but a big waste of time," said Duo sourly.  
  
"A big waste of time?" gasped Quatre. "Are you kidding Heero? Valentine's Day is a very special day for lovers all over. It's a day to show your loved one just how much you care!"  
  
"No use telling him that," said Duo. "I told him the exact same thing but he still thinks that it's all just a stupid gimmick to get all those lovesick people to buy a lot of candies and flowers."  
  
"You can give candies and flowers any other day," pointed out Heero. "Not just tomorrow."  
  
"Of course," said Quatre. "But the point is, tomorrow is a special day because it's a day for lovers to celebrate their love for each other."  
  
"I don't think he understands," muttered Duo dryly.  
  
Heero gave Duo his special glare that can melt even a huge iceburg and the braided boy shut up immediately.  
  
"So... you guys aren't doing anything together tomorrow?" queried Trowa, raising an eyebrow at Duo and Heero.  
  
"I guess so," muttered Duo. "Unless of course, Heero finally found something better to do than to stare at his stupid laptop."  
  
"Doing some important work isn't as stupid as squealing over red hearts and pink candies like some idiotic school girl," retorted Heero.  
  
"Why don't you give Valentine's Day a chance?" suggested Quatre. "Who knows. You might even enjoy yourself tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, right," mumbled Heero under his breath. "Having a whole day of fun with a baka who doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"I don't understand what you guys see in this Valentine's Day," continued Heero. "I think it's just a crappy day for sappy people. And most of all, I think it's nothing but a big waste of time."  
  
"You, you, you are so unromantic!" sputtered Duo angrily. His voice was shaking and his face was getting red. Heero took his eyes away from the laptop's screen for a while to look at his lover and was surprised to see how angry the braided pilot was. "I wish you'll be romantic just for once for my sake! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day for heaven's sake and all I wanted was to spend a wonderful day with you and you're spoiling everything for me!! I hate you!"  
  
Duo ran away from the room and not long after that, they heard a door slamming.  
  
"I think you hurt Duo's feelings, Heero," said Quatre softly. "He was crying. I saw."  
  
"So? What am I supposed to do?" asked Heero angrily. "Run after him and comfort him? Duo should learn to be more of a man. I can't always listen to his every whims and needs."  
  
"Of course but you should try to be more understanding towards his feelings, Heero," said Quatre gently. "All he's asking is for you to be more loving and caring."  
  
"I love him and he knows that. Isn't that enough?" asked Heero.  
  
"Just knowing that somebody loves you is never enough," spoke up Trowa as he held the blonde boy close to his chest. "You should tell him that you love him through your action and words."  
  
"That's right," agreed Quatre. "You should be more of the person Duo wants you to be even if it was just for one day. It would mean so much to him."  
  
"Hn. I don't know... That's not just my way.  
  
"There's always a first time, ne?" asked Quatre, smiling sweetly at Heero.  
  
"And it shall be your last time, if you like," added Trowa. "I'm sure Duo would be happy and remember this Valentine's Day forever when he sees how romantic you are tomorrow..." Trowa gave Heero a wink and a mischievous smile.  
  
"Hahaha. And maybe I'll beat you in the 'Most Romantic Lover's competition," said Heero sarcastically. "No way am I gonna be some mushy sap tomorrow like you guys."  
  
"Look. If somehow Duo thinks that you aren't worthy enough to be his lover, then he can find somebody to replace you any second," said Trowa seriously. "Duo is quite attractive and I'm sure there are plenty of other girls or _boys_ who would be thrilled to be his lover. So tomorrow is your chance to prove that you're worthy to be his lover. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. Anybody who's in love with Duo would be trying their hardest to win Duo's heart so you'd better watch out."  
  
Trowa glanced at the pretty blonde whose head was resting on his chest and entwined his long fingers with the blonde's. Quatre looked up and smiled prettily at him.   
  
"And I'd better make sure that nobody's gonna steal my angel away from me," added Trowa and he smiled back at his lover.  
  
"You're never gonna lose me, Trowa," murmured Quatre as he blushed. Two pink circles appeared on his cheeks. "I'll be here forever by your side. And I would also have to make sure that I won't lose you to some other girl tomorrow."  
  
The pair kissed and Heero looked on enviously. He wondered what it was like to be like that - to be so in love with each other all the time. It wasn't that he didn't love Duo all the time but he just didn't like to show his feelings to the rest of the world as openly as those two making out on the sofa. But even when he was all alone with Duo, he was never very open with his feelings and somehow that made him very guilty. Heero made a desicion. He would be the most perfect Valentine's date in the whole wide world. But how? He would need the help of the most perfect and romantic couple in the whole universe.  
  
"Ahem," said Heero and the couple before him quickly broke up their make-out session.  
  
"Aa, gomen," apologized Quatre, blushing. "I guess we forgot that there was somebody else in here besides me and Trowa."  
  
Trowa was also blushing and Heero was surprised. It was the first time he ever saw Trowa blushing. In fact it made the usually stoic and solemn brunnette look quite adorable.  
  
'No wonder Quatre keeps telling Duo that Trowa looks adorable,' thought Heero. 'I would call Trowa handsome but never adorable but looking at him blush - I can see why.'  
  
"So... I have considered what you guys have said and I have decided that I will listen to your advice," said Heero. He saw Quatre and Trowa exchanging glances. "_Only_ I hope that you guys aren't gonna make me do anything stupid or embarrasing or I swear that I'm gonna terrorize you and that you won't be able to sleep peacefully at night."  
  
"Who ever said that we ever slept at night," muttered Trowa under his breath but it was loud enough for Heero to hear his words. "Trowa!" gasped the Arabian and he blushed redder than ever. Heero smirked and Trowa also started blushing. He had thought that nobody had heard what he had muttured.  
  
"Oh... that's why you guys look pretty tired every morning," teased Heero with a smirk. "You haven't been sleeping at night, eh?"  
  
"Hey, that's not the topic we're on!" said Trowa quickly, trying to change back to the original subject. "We were talking about helping you be the best Valentine's date Duo ever had."  
  
"You know, why don't Trowa talk to Heero about this matter while I go check on Duo," suggested Quatre, getting up from the sofa. "He must still be pretty upset. I'll go and comfort him a bit."  
  
"What? You're leaving me here all alone to have a little discussion with Heero?" asked Trowa in surprise. "I think it's better if you were the one who's having the discussion with him. I'm sure Heero and I will just sit still and not say a word!"  
  
Quatre laughed. "I'm sure there will be plenty of things you guys can talk about," he said. "Don't worry. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
Trowa gazed into Quatre's sapphire blue orbs with pleading eyes and Quatre laughed again. "Don't look at me like that, Trowa," said Quatre softly. "I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
The blonde boy leaned his head towards the tall brunnette's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Then with a cheery little wave at his lover and Heero, he went out of the room.  
  
The room was silent for a few minutes after that.  
  
"Well?" asked Heero. "What sort of romantic notions are we gonna talk about?"  
  
"I don't know," said Trowa slowly.  
  
"Huh? But I thought you knew a lot about this romance thing. You always seem to be doing a lot of romantic stuff with Quatre."  
  
"Actually, all romantic things are Quatre's main speciality," explained Trowa. "I just do whatever he likes."  
  
"Oh, so you're Quatre's love slave, ne?" teased Heero with a sly smile and Trowa blushed for maybe the third or fourth time that day. "I guess we'd better sit and wait for Quatre to come back then," said Heero and continued to type on his laptop while Trowa sat quietly, still blushing.   
  
  
  


[Go to Part 2!!!][1]  
[Back to GW Fanfictions][2]

   [1]: valentine2.html
   [2]: fiction.html



	2. Valentine's Day - Part 2

Valentine's Day - Part 2

Valentine's Day

  


Part 2

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  
Quatre reached Duo's room in just a few seconds. The blonde put an ear to the door and heard the braided pilot sobbing inside.  
  
"He must be really heartbroken," thought the blonde with pity.  
  
He rapped at the door with his knuckles. "Duo? May I come in?" he asked loudly.  
  
There was no answer. Quatre pressed his ear towards the door again. It was quiet inside. There were no more sounds of a boy sobbing. Quatre tried the doorknob and heaved a sigh of relief. It wasn't locked.  
  
He opened the door and let himself in, then he locked the door behind him. An ache came to the blonde's heart when he saw the sight before him. Duo was lying face down on his bed and even though he couldn't hear the braided boy crying, Quatre knew he was still crying from the way his shoulders shook.  
  
Quatre sat on the edge of Duo's bed and lay a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
Duo raised his tear-streaked face towards Quatre and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to see if you're OK," answered the blonde.  
  
"OK? Of course I'm OK. In fact, I've never felt better," said Duo and he laughed bitterly.  
  
"No. You're not OK," said Quatre gently. "You're upset."  
  
"Of course I'm upset!" burst out Duo. "I'm mad at that stupid Heero! Why does he always have to be the Perfect Soldier? Why can't he be like you or Trowa for once?"  
  
"Demo Duo, that's the way Heero is!" pointed out Quatre. "That's why you love him don't you? If you wanted him to be like me or Trowa, then wouldn't you be in love with me or Trowa right now?"  
  
Duo thought about what Quatre had said for a second.  
  
"I guess you're right," he said finally. "I love Heero because he's _Heero_. I wouldn't love him if he were somebody else. Only...."  
  
"Only you wish that he would be more romantic and that he was more like the lovers you see in romance movies?" guessed Quatre.  
  
"Well, not that I want him to be some sort of sap or anything but sometimes I wish that he were more romantic," said Duo. "I mean, that guy can be as romantic as a rock. Quiet and without any feelings, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Of course Heero has feelings!" said Quatre. "Or else he wouldn't love you, too, would he? And I'm sure he has told you that he loves you."  
  
"Yeah. He has," agreed Duo. "But how often? Not as often as I like. And he doesn't really go around hugging me or kissing me out in front of us guys like you or Trowa do. Not that I mind that cos he's the secretive type but even when we're alone, he would rarely be the one to take the firt move. It would always be me who would be kissing him and cuddling up to him."  
  
"Have you ever complained to him about this?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"See? That's why he never felt the need to be romantic or very affectionate towards you."  
  
"Oh," said Duo. "So what you're trying to say is, if I never tell Heero how I feel about our relationship and his behaviour, then he's gonna be that way forever?"  
  
"Most probably," agreed Quatre with a slight nod.  
  
"But I told him that I want him to be more romantic tomorrow cos it's Valentine's Day and he said that all of it is rubbish and all that..." said Duo, his voice trailing off. "Maybe he doesn't really love me, ne?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" cried Quatre with a shocked look. "Heero loves you very much!"  
  
"Then why doesn't he want to spend Valentine's Day with me? Why does he think it's just a waste of time," shot back Duo. "Maybe what he meant was spending Valentine's Day with me is nothing but a big waste of time," the braided boy added bitterly.  
  
"Don't say that! Look, if you talked about the whole thing with Heero, I'm sure things would work out again between the both of you," advised Quatre.  
  
"Ha! Yeah, right. As if that moron would ever listen to a thing I would say."  
  
"I'm sure Heero didn't mean what he said and I bet he's all ready regretting over the whole incident," said Quatre. "So why don't the both of you just kiss and make up?"  
  
"It's easy for you to say," said Duo sadly. "Fortunately for you, Trowa isn't a block of ice like Heero. You're very lucky that Trowa is a very kind and loving person. You know, I was kinda surprised that Trowa, whom I thought could pass off as Heero's brother, can be someone like that."  
  
"Well, actually Trowa was sort of stiff and distant at first," said Quatre. "I had to do all sorts of stuff to melt the ice in his heart and to make him loosen up a bit. And the result is, the Trowa you see right now."  
  
"Wow. What _was_ it that you did to him?" asked Duo curiously.  
  
"I uh, had to keep showering him with love and affection and showing him how to relax and have fun," explained Quatre. "It wasn't easy at first. He was like Heero, too. But after some time, he started to understand what it was to love and to live. And I'm very happy for that."  
  
"Then that's what I'll do to Heero," said Duo, jumping off his bed, his face full of determination. "Then the both of us would have a perfect relationship like yours and Trowa's."  
  
"That's wonderful. But you should give him some time to change."  
  
"Time!" shrieked Duo. "But I don't have time! Valentine's Day is tomorrow!!!"  
  
Quatre stood up from the edge of the bed. "Glad to see you're back to your usual self again," he said. "I know just how much you want tomorrow's Valentine's Day to be perfect but try to think this over. There will still be other Valentine's Day - but there will only be one Heero Yuy."  
  
With that, Quatre walked out of the room. And Duo was left alone to ponder over the blonde's words...  
  
  
  
The door to the living room burst open.  
  
"Hello! I'm back!" said Quatre cheerfully. Quatre sweatdropped. He was greeted with silent stares from both his lover and Heero.  
  
"Uh, why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked in a self-conscious voice, wondering if he looked like a mess or something.  
  
"We've been waiting all this time for you to come back," replied Heero.  
  
"Waiting for me?" asked Quatre. "Whatever for? Were'nt you guys having a discussion while I was gone?" There was no answer and Quatre turned to gaze at Trowa.  
  
"Actually, we just sat here and did nothing," admitted Trowa sheepishly.  
  
"Nani! I thought I told you to have a little talk with Heero!"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know exactly what to tell him."  
  
Quatre sweatdropped again.  
  
"So what did you talk with Duo about?" asked Heero.  
  
"Oh, just some stuff," said Quatre vaguely. He was sure that Duo wouldn't want him to blab to Heero about their conversation.  
  
"So now, what should we do with Heero?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I think Heero should apologize to Duo about his behaviour," said Quatre firmly.  
  
"Me? Apologize to that stubborn baka? No way!" protested Heero.  
  
"Now who's the stubborn baka here?" asked Quatre sarcastically. "Come on, don't you wanna make up with Duo?"  
  
"Of course I do..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"How did you know there was gonna be a 'but'?" asked Heero. "Oh, all right. But I don't want to act like some mushy person on Valentine's Day just cos Duo wants me to be like that."  
  
"Hey, I thought you agreed that you will try to be more romantic tomorrow?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Because I don't want us to be like you two," said Heero. "I don't want to be all mushy and sappy and kiss here and kiss there like you guys."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Quatre wanted to know. "Geez, Duo was right. You really don't have even a speck of romance in you."  
  
"And that's the way I like it," said Heero. "Too much romance makes you weak and girly." With that he directed his look upon Quatre.  
  
"So are you saying that I'm weak and girly?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I guess so," said Heero nonchalantly.  
  
"How dare you call Quatre weak and girly?" shot Trowa with a glare. "You're the one who's weak - you're too weak to show Duo how much you care for him!"  
  
"I am not _weak_!" shot back Heero. "It is only weak people like you who would give in to your feelings."  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" shouted Quatre and the other two fell silent immediately. "Why are we suddenly arguing anyway? The main topic is to halp Heero win Duo back remember?"  
  
Heero and Trowa grunted in reply.  
  
"Well then, I'm taking charge here," said Quatre in a bussiness-like voice. "OK, Heero. You are going to listen to what I have to say and obey my words wether you like it or not."  
  
"And who are you to boss me around?" asked Heero indignantly.  
  
"It's Valentine's day tomorrow," reminded Quatre. "If somehow Duo found somebody who would make a better lover than you would, he can ditch you just like that." To emphasize his point, Quatre snapped his fingers.  
  
"Beside's, Duo told me that there's this cute guy who asked him out on a date for tomorrow and he's sort of considering the invitation." Quatre knew it was a lie but this was what he had to do to make Heero run to him for help. And he was right.  
  
"OK, I'll do whatever you say then," said Heero, his face clouding over at the thought of his beloved Duo going out with another guy. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep my Duo."  
  
"All right then," Trowa suddenly spoke up. "We'll meet you back here in 10 minutes. Quatre and I have some stuff to discuss."  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa in surprise. He was about to ask what wsa it that they had to talk about but Trowa had all ready pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Trowa? What do we have to discuss about?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Trowa and he didn't say anything more after that. The two walked in silence until they reached their room.  
  
"You were lying about some guy asking Duo out on a date tomorrow weren't you?" asked Trowa quietly after he had shut the door behind him.  
  
"How did you know?" gasped Quatre.  
  
"I know you more than anyone, angel. I can tell by the way you were fidgeting when you said that to Heero," said Trowa. "You were never good at lying."  
  
Quatre looked down at the floor. "Are you mad at me?" he asked meekly.  
  
Quatre gasped as two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. "Of course I'm not mad," whispered Trowa, burying his face in Quatre's golden locks. "I know you lied for the sake of those two's relationship. I just hope that you know what you're doing."  
  
"Oh, Trowa..." murmured Quatre. "You always understand everything I do. Now why don't we go back to the livingroom and plan our strategy?"  
  
"I told Heero that we'll be back in another 10 minutes, didn't I?"  
  
"So what are we going to do now until then?" asked Quatre. "What are we going to talk about?"  
  
"Oh, we don't have to talk. We can just do some... stuff," said Trowa in a husky voice and lay his precious angel down on the bed with a sexy smile.  
  
  
  
Wahaha! Sorry for you guys who thought that there would be a lemon in this fic. I bet you're all wondering why I just didn't add a lemon to this part's ending. Why? Because this is a 1x2 fic!!! I can't possibly give all the glory to 3x4 or else this wouldn't be 1x2 anymore.  
  
Well, this is probably the first 1x2 I have ever written. (Duo's Thoughts and Wish Upon A Star cannot be counted as 1x2...) What do you guys think of this fic? Good, bad, or extremely rotten? Send your comments or ideas to me at [blue_violet@gundamwing.org][1].  
  
I've been getting a lot of praise from people who liked Untitled, Misunderstandings, The Morning After and Sailor Quatre. Thanks for your support! I hope you guys will like Valentine's Day, too!! Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  


[Go to Part 3!!!  
][2][Previous][3]

   [1]: mailto:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: valentine3.html
   [3]: valentine.html



	3. Valentine's Day - Part 3

Valentine's Day - Part 3

Valentine's Day

  


Part 3

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  
Wufei woke up with a start when he heard some horrible moaning and groaning sounds. He blinked his eyes, trying to concentrate on the sounds. It sounded like the sounds were coming from _next door_. And next door was _Trowa and Quatre's room_.  
  
'Oh man,' thought Wufei. 'Don't tell me they're doing _that_ right now in the day! And just when I was happily sleeping, too. It's bad enough that I can't get enough sleep at night because of those two and now I probably wouldn't be able to get a good afternoon's nap anymore.'  
  
Suddenly Wufei remembered that he had to pack his bags. He was going to sleep over at Trieze's seaside mansion for a couple of days and he was going there that night so that they could wake up together to a wonderful Valentine's Day together.  
  
'Maybe I should be just a little bit thankful that those two had woken me up doing their uh, favourite activity,' he thought wryly. 'Or else I would have slept on and on and forgotten about going to Trieze's place.'  
  
Wufei heard more moaning coming from the next room. It was Quatre moaning, Wufei could hear clearly. Wufei always thought that Quatre moans and groans sounded very sexy whenever the blonde and his lover were doing their love-making. In fact, it made Wufei feel aroused everytime he heard those sounds.  
  
'Concentrate,' he oredered himself. 'I am not listening to anything or anyone but myself.' This he chanted over and over but the sounds of the two people next door were getting louder and louder and were loosening Wufei's concentration to drown out all the noise.  
  
'Aaargh! I can't stand it anymore!' he thought and trudged outside and banged on Quatre and Trowa's door.  
  
"Will you guys stop making so much noise!" he yelled.  
  
"Gomen," he heard Trowa apologizing from inside the room and moments later he heard the sound of those two giggling.  
  
Wufei sighed. He leaned against the door. He smiled a little as he thought of spending a few days alone with Trieze in his beautiful mansion by the seaside.  
  
Suddenly, the door Wufei was leaning on shifted and Wufei uttered a scream as he fell down hard onto the wooden floor. From his position he saw Trowa and Quatre looking down at him. They were all ready fully dressed and Quatre was giggling. He also noted that they looked flushed.  
  
"Uh, gomen Wufei," apologized Trowa. "I didn't know that you were leaning against the door."  
  
Trowa helped the Chinese boy back to his feet and Wufei smirked at them when he had all ready stood up straight. "Boy, you guys sure were making _a lot_ of noise in there," he teased. Instantly, the unibanged boy and the petit blonde blushed bright red.  
  
"Uh, we were?" stammered Quatre. "We were uh, just doing something and we didn't realize that we were being so noisy."  
  
"What was it that you guys were doing?" asked Wufei innocently, pretending not to know.  
  
"Homework," said the two in unison.  
  
"Yeah, right," said Wufei sarcastically. "As if I don't know what you guys were doing. You were doing the thing you always do every night."  
  
Trowa and Quatre blushed a whole lot more than they did just now. "Gomen, we promise to be more quiet next time," apologized Quatre in an embarrassed voice.  
  
"That's what you said the last time," reminded Wufei. "And the last time and the last time but so far, I still haven't been seeing any improvement and - "  
  
The pair didn't get to hear more of Wufei's babbling as Trowa had quickly run away, pulling Quatre away with him, their hands holding. Wufei shook his head. "They always run away everytime I start to talk to them about this."  
  
  
  
After a while of running, finally Trowa and Quatre burst into the living room, panting as if they had been running in a marathon.  
  
"You're late," accused Heero. "You said you'll be back in 10 minutes but you've been gone for nearly half an hour."  
  
"Huh? We were _that_ late?" squeaked Quatre. "Sorry about that, Heero."  
  
"What were you guys doing anyway?" Heero wanted to know.  
  
"Oooh, just some stuff," answered Trowa, hiding a smile behind his long bangs. "Anyway, that's not imprtant, ne? What's important is to create a plan for you to win back Duo's heart."  
  
"That's right!" said Quatre, nodding his head vigorously. "And we'd better plan straight away!"  
  
  
  
Duo was still in his room pacing back and forth from the distance between his bed and the desk that he was sure that the floor was all ready worn out and that it would give away any second. The braided pilot was debating with himself wether or not to forgive his lover.  
  
"Maybe I'll let him suffer and feel guilty first," he thought aloud. "That would serve him right. And then I'll make sure he'll come begging to me on his knees. And maybe be my slave for the week... Hmm, that's a good idea."  
  
"But of course I'll forgive him," he decided and finally stopped his pacing to sit down on his bed. "I'll forgive him tomorrow cos I don't really wanna spend my Valentine's Day all alone like some kind of old maid. Yeah, today I'm gonna pretend to be really mad at him so he'll feel guilty and then when I forgive him tomorrow, he'll be so happy that I have forgiven him then we can spend Valentine's Day just the way I want it to be."  
  
Duo smiled gleefully over what he thought was a very clever plan of his. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. 'Could that be Heero?' he thought with a sly grin. He strode over towards his door and opened it. Before him was not Heero but Wufei.  
  
"Oh, it's you Wu," he said half-heartedly because he was expecting the Japanese. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Wufei was staring at the American strangely. "You don't seem to be like your usual bubbly and noisy self," he commented. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Really!" insisted Duo and he pasted a fake smile on his face. "So... what do you want? Why don'tcha come in?"  
  
The Chinese boy went into the room and Duo shut the door carefully. "I came in here to ask for my suitcase that you borrowed weeks ago," said Wufei as he sat on Duo's bed. "But seeing that you're in a sad mood, I think I would rather help you with your problems first."  
  
"Who said that I'm in a sad mood? Who said that I'm having problems?"  
  
"You did," said Wufei matter-of-factly.  
  
"I did not," said Duo indignantly. "In fact I haven't seen you for nearly the whole day so how would you know if I have been having problems?"  
  
"Maxwell," sighed Wufei exasperatedly. "I'm not dumb you know. I can see through your eyes the sadness you feel. And I know that when Duo Maxwell is sad, that means he's having problems cos Duo Maxwell is almost _never_ sad!"  
  
"Looks like I can't hide anything from you, eh?" said Duo with a small smile. "You guys just know me too well." Then Duo proceeded to tell Wufei about his argument with Heero that day.  
  
"Maxwell, you're telling me that you and Heero argued over such a trivial thing?" asked Wufei in disbelief after he had heard Duo's tale. "You guys sure are weird You always fight over the stupidest of things."  
  
"What we argued over was anything but stupid!" said Duo in a slightly pissed off voice. "Only Heero's the stupid idiot and he's the one to blame for this fight and every other fight we had fought over."  
  
"Hn. You two are very childish," said Wufei. "Why can't the both of you be a little more mature like Quatre and Trowa? I have never seen those two fight over anything even once! And they get along quite beautifully that I gotta admit even though their mushiness sometimes makes me want to gag."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I wish me and Heero were more like them, too," said Duo wistfully. "They really are the most perfect couple I have ever met. I keep trying to make us be like them but would you look at us now - we're not even talking to each other!"  
  
"So? Go and talk to Heero then."  
  
"Actually, I'm sort of waiting for him to come and apologize to me," explained Duo. "But I won't forgive him just yet cos I wanna make him feel the guilt. I'll forgive him tomorrow and then we'll be back together again just in time to spend Valentine's Day happily."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "You sure do have crazy ideas, Maxwell," said Wufei. "Well, I need to be packing my stuff soon. So, can you give me back my suitcase?"  
  
"Sure. Going somewhere?" asked Duo as he heaved a big black suitcase from underneath his bed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to spend a couple of days at Trieze's mansion by the seaside," said Wufei. "It's been a long time since we last met and I'll be very happy knowing that I would be able to spend Vlentine's Day with him tomorrow in peace. He's always busy, you know."  
  
Duo looked at his Chinese friend enviously. "Wow, you're so lucky to have someone romantic like Trieze... when I think about Heero and his unromanticness, I feel jealous of romantic couples like you and Trieze, and Quatre and Trowa."  
  
"Me, romantic?" scoffed Wufei. "You have gotta be kidding. Trieze is the romantic one. You know, why are you worrying so much that Heero is being unromantic, why don't you be the romantic one and do something special tomorrow to sweep that Yuy off his feet?"  
  
"But I want to be the one who's being swept off my feet for a change," whined Duo.  
  
"Don't worry Duo," said Wufei in a comforting tone. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. Maybe Heero would get in the mood and be more romantic than he usually is. Who knows? Just wait and see."  
  
"OK, I'll wait and see," agreed Duo. "But if he doesn't change into Mr. Romantic tomorrow, I swear I'm gonna kill you when you get back from Trieze's."  
  
"Then I'll make sure that I won't come back from Trieze's." said Wufei with a laugh and he went out of the room with his black suitcase in hand.  
  
  
  
"_That's_ what you want me to do?" asked Heero incredulously. "Are you crzy? Duo's mad enough at me all ready. He'll be even madder if I did that tomorrow! He'll probably never ever forgive me again!"  
  
"Relax," said Quatre in a breezy tone. "He might be mad at you at first but I assure you that he'll be too happy later on he'll instantly forgive you."  
  
"Are you sure Quatre that this plan of yours won't backfire?" asked Trowa with an eyebrow raised. "You seem to be quite confident woth this plan of yours."  
  
"I am. Cos I know this plan will work," said Quatre confidently. "I have a good feeling about this whole thing. And I'm right about Duo. He'll forgive Heero once he's bursting with happiness. We're both like brothers - I know him well enough to know how he'll react."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Heero doubtfully.  
  
Just _what_ exactly is Quatre's plan to get Heero and Duo back together? And what will happen during Valentine's Day? Stay tuned...  
  
  
  
Actually, I wanted this fic to be a one part story but somehow the story got too long and had to be written as a multi-part! And I still have more ideas. It's amazing. The ideas and words just come to me quite easily - not like the other unfinished fics that I wrote, where I do have the ideas but don't know how to elaborate it into a story. So, this has gotta be a very lucky fic for me. But somehow I think that this fic has gotten a bit OOC. Hope that's OK with minna-san. ^_^;  
  
Well, what do you think of Part 3? Does it suck a lot? Maybe so... It _is_ the first 1x2 I have ever written after all. Well, just give me your feedback at [blue_violet@gundamwing.org][1]. I'll aprreciate it a lot. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  


[Previous][2]

var yvContents='http://geocities.yahoo.com/toto?s=76000027geovisit();

   [1]: mailto:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: valentine2.html



	4. Valentine's Day - Part 4

Valentine's Day - Part 4

Valentine's Day

  


Part 4

  


by Blue Violet

  
  
  
The next morning, Duo woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside his bedroom window. The sun was streaming in through a gap between the curtains. It was a beautiful day, full of promises of happiness.  
  
"Whaaa-? It's morning all ready?" Duo said aloud in a scratchy voice. "I can't believe it! I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep last night!!"  
  
Duo had been waiting for Heero to come and beg for his forgiveness the whole day before. In fact, he didn't even come down to dinner because he wanted Heero to think that Duo was still mad at him. But the other pilot never came to apologize so Duo had waited all night for him to come.  
  
"Well, looks like Heero's never coming to beg for my forgiveness. He's as stubborn as I am!," muttered Duo dryly. "Never mind, if he's not gonna apologize then I'm gonna make the first move or else I'll be stuck here all day without a Valentine's date."  
  
Duo went to the bathroom to take a shower and to brush his teeth. After taking a shower and he was all ready dressed, he went downstairs to have his morning breakfast. Trowa and Quatre were all ready downstairs, cooking everybody's breakfast. Wufei was absent - he had all ready gone to Trieze's place the day before. Heero was also absent.  
  
"Ohayo everybody!" greeted Duo cheerfully as he sat at his usual place and waited for his meal to arrive. "Where's Heero?"  
  
"Ah, ohayo Duo," said Quatre with equal cheerfulness. "Heero's not here - but he left a letter for us. It's there on the table."  
  
Duo wondered where in the world Heero could have went to. He spotted a scrap of paper on the table and grabbed it. He quickly read the message that was written in Heero's small handwriting.  
  
"Whaaat! Heero's away on a secret mission?!" screeched Duo. "And he didn't even tell me about it! Now I have to spend Valentine's Day all by myself!!!"  
  
"Heero didn't tell you about it because he recieved the orders this morning," said Trowa as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs before Duo.  
  
"Why did he have to go away on a mission on Valentine's Day?" whined Duo. "I don't want to spend my Valentine's Day all alone!"  
  
"You can hang out with us," offered Quatre as he put a glass of orange juice in front of Duo, who immediately gulped down the whole thing.  
  
"You're being too kind, but I don't want to ruin your day," said Duo. "I'm sure you guys have some stuff to do together."  
  
"As a matter of fact, we don't," said Trowa. "We're just gonna hang around here and watch some movies."  
  
"Uh, that sounds like fun," said Duo. "If it's really OK with you guys then I'll hang out with you today."  
  
Just then the phone in the hallway rang and Quatre raced towards it to answer it. "Duo! It's for you!" the blonde yelled. Duo went to Quatre and took the reciever from the Arab's hand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Duo," said a low sexy voice. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"A secret admirer," said the voice before hanging up the phone.  
  
Duo stared at the reciever in his hand, wondering if the call had been a joke. He wondered if it was one of the guys he knew cos the voice on the phone _definately_ belonged to a _guy_.  
  
Next, the doorbell rang and Quatre rushed towards the front door to answer it. Moments later, he was back with a large bouquet of red roses. There were a dozen roses all together.  
  
"From whom are the roses from? If it's from one of your many admirers, I'm going to be very jealous," said Trowa, pretending to get mad.  
  
"Actually, the roses aren't for me," said Quatre with a bewildered look. "They're for Duo."  
  
"For me?" asked Duo as he accepted the bouquet. He inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers, feeling as if he could drown himself in the scent. Suddenly, he noticed a small little card with little pink hearts on the cover that was attached to one of the roses' stem. He opened the card and read what was written on it.  
  
~~ * * * ~~  
  
_Dear Duo Maxwell,  
  
Happy Valentine's Day. I'm your secret admirer and I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I have always thought about asking you out and today I am asking you out on a dinner date tonight at this restaurant, Chez Paul. I hope that you can come. I'll be waiting for you under the big oak tree in front of the restaurant at 7 p.m.   
  
From a secret admirer._  
  
  
~~ * * * ~~  
  
"Ooo Duo, you have a secret admirer!" said Quatre as he peered over Duo's shoulder to read the card. "So, will you be meeting her tonight?"  
  
Duo snorted at that. "Are you crazy?" he said incredulously. "I can't possibly go out on a date with someoene I don't even know! Besides it's a _blind date_. I don't even know what the person looks like - what if he were as fat as a hippo?"  
  
"_He?_," asked Quatre, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know that it's a he?"  
  
"I think that the person who sent me these roses are the same as the one who called just now," said Duo. "The caller said that he is my secret admirer."  
  
"Ooo, I see," said Quatre, nodding his head vigorously. "So are you going to meet him tonight or not?"  
  
"No, I think I'd rather spend the day with you and Trowa," said Duo wryly.  
  
  
  
Duo was having the time of his life, stuffing his face with popcorn as he sat on the plush carpet and watched an exciting movie on the big screen tv with his two friends. NOT!  
  
In reality he was stuffing his face with bowls of popcorn as he watched an incredibly mushy and romantic movie on the big screen tv. And he seemed to be the only person who was paying any attention to it - Quatre and Trowa were too absorbed in actinging out thier own live romance drama that they didn't even realize that a movie was playing and that there was somebody else there too witness thier kissy kissy scene.  
  
"This sucks. I should have just stayed in bed," muttered Duo darkly. "Here I am eating nothing but popcorn as I watch a romance movie. I _don't_ even like this kind of movie! And to make matters worse, I'm dateless and those two love-birds are making me feel even worse with their annoying acts of love."  
  
"Oh, Richard... kiss me..." murmured the sexy actress in the movie and a handsome actor leaned his face to hers and they kissed passionately. Duo felt like gagging. He hated romance movies because they had really mushy scenes like this. He couldn't stand seeing other people acting so romantic but of course, he wouldn't mind if it were him and Heero who were doing all those mushy stuff. Anyway, he preferred to watch action movies and comedy and why he ended up watching _this_ movie was all because of those two kissing bozos sitting on the sofa behind him.  
  
"When they asked me to watch a movie with them, I thought it would be some really cool movie - instead it was this!" Duo muttered. "And since they're not watching it, I should just switch it to a different movie but every time I do that, they'll get mad and say that they want to watch it first till the story ends! Even though they're not watching it."  
  
There was a small moan from Quatre and Duo turned his head around. They were still kissing each other - only that they seemed to be doing it more passionately with every passing minute. Duo sat there and stared at them, hoping that they'll get a clue that they were not alone and that Duo was dying of boredom and that was why he was staring at them. But they didn't even seem to realize that he was there, staring at them!  
  
"Why don't you two just get a room?" said Duo loudly in a sarcastic voice but Trowa and Quatre didn't even answer him. They were too busy kissing each other and touching each other.   
  
Duo thought that he was gonna be sick, watching those two. And since they didn't even realize that he was there... who knows if they suddenly had you-know-what on the sofa right before his very eyes? Suddenly Duo saw Trowa untucking Quatre's shirt from his khakis and he slipped a hand under the blonde's shirt.  
  
'Oh my god!' thought Duo, his eyes bulging. 'I am definately NOT gonna stick around to watch what happens next!' And with that Duo fled away from the scene.  
  
  
  
In the end, Duo decided that he had nothing better to do and he was so damned bored anyway so he thought about going on that blind date anyway. So by six, he had all ready taken a shower and had shampooed his long hair with his favourite shampoo, the one that smells like green apples.  
  
But.. Duo realized that he didn't have something very fancy and stylish to wear to a restaurant like Chez Paul's. From what he heard from Quatre, Chez Paul was a very expensive five-star restaurant. No way was he going there wearing his priest's outfit or any piece of clothing he had that didn't cost over a thousand bucks! If he did, that would embarrass his date and himself. He had to borrow something from Quatre's exptensive and expensive collection of clothes. And they were both the same size so whatever Quatre had would fit him perfectly.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo yelled as he went out of his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Quatre didn't answer him so he went around the house searching for the blonde Arab. Finally he found the blonde with Trowa out in the garden, sitting on one of the benches out there.   
  
"Oi Quatre, I've been looking all over for you!" said Duo.  
  
"Why are you out here in nothing but your towel?" asked Trowa, raising an eyebrow at Duo.  
  
Duo ignored him. Instead he turned to Quatre an said, "Q-man! I really need to borrow your clothes - it's for a date."  
  
"Oh, so you have decided to go on that date after all," commented Quatre.  
  
"Yeah well, I thought that it would be better than watching you and Trowa do your make-out sessions," said Duo slyly. His comment made the two other boys blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Uh, why don't we go to my room so you can take a look at my clothes?" said Quatre quickly, changing the subject.  
  
Half an hour later... Duo had all ready found the perfect outfit and was dressed and ready for action.  
  
"So, how do I look?" asked Duo. He twirled himself slowly so that Quatre and Trowa could see him from every angle. "You look great!" commented Quatre as they all walked downstairs.  
  
"Duo, before you go there's a letter I have to to give to you," said Trowa when they reached at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled out a white envelope from the back of his jeans pocket and handed it over to Duo.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Duo, turning the letter this way and that. It was sealed and there was no writing on the envelope. It was completely blank.  
  
"Ah, just from somebody," answered Trowa vaguely.  
  
"I'll read it later then."  
  
"The limo's ready to take you to the restaurant anytime you're ready," said Quatre. "I'll arrange for it to take you home later in the evening."  
  
"OK then, I'm all set and ready to go on that date!" said Duo cheerfully. "I guess I'll be going right now. Now you two, have fun doing what you guys like to do!" Duo teased before he skipped out of the house leaving a very red-faced Trowa and Quatre...  
  
  
  
The limo dropped Duo off right under a big oak tree right in front of Chez Paul - the location where he was supposed to meet his date. But there was nobody else under that tree but him.  
  
'Oh well, I'll just read that letter Trowa gave me to pass the time then,' he thought.  
  
~~ * * * ~~  
  
_Love is...  
A stroll in the park  
Under the moonlit sky  
Stolen kisses in the dark  
An eternal flame that never dies.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, my Duo. I'm sorry I wasn't able to share this day with you especially when I knew how much this day means to you. And I'm sorry that we argued, it was my fault and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Ai shiteru, Duo.  
  
  
Yours always,  
Heero Yuy._  
  
~~ * * * ~~  
  
'Heero really does care about me,' thought Duo, a warm feeling settling deep in his heart. 'He remembered that today was Valentine's Day and he understands how much it really means to me. And all along I thought that he went away on a mission was because he wanted to avoid me - because he didn't love me anymore.' He had been wrong about his own lover. Heero wasn't the person with a stony heart the braided boy had thought him to be.  
  
Suddenly Duo remembered that he was still waiting for his date to show up. "It would mean betraying Heero if I go on with the blind date," thought Duo aloud. "I will not betray Heero and the love that we have for each other. I'm gonna cancel this date."  
  
But then Duo realized that he couldn't possibly just walk away without telling his date first that he was canceling the date. He would have wait for his date to arrive so that he could tell his blind date he was not going through the date. It would hurt his date's feelings but that was what he had to do - and he had to tell his date that he all ready had somebody else.  
  
So Duo had to stand there, right under the big oak tree right in front of the fancy-schmancy restaurant as he waited for his date to arrive. He waited and waited and waited but still nobody came up to him to tell him that he was Duo's date for the night.  
  
Duo felt his patience withering and he felt like a total doofus standing there waiting for a person he didn't even know while couples walked pass him to get to the restaurant, giving him funny looks. The minutes passed by and more and more stars were appearing in the darkening sky like miniature light bulbs.  
  
"Huh. What a bore it is, standing here like some sort of moron or a person who looks like he's been stood up by his date," sighed Duo. "Since I have nothing better to do, I'll just count the stars until my date arrives."  
  
The braided pilot was so absorbed in counting the stars that he didn't even hear or notice somebody walk quietly towards him. The person walked up behind Duo and covered both Duo's eyes with his hands.  
  
"Hey!" Duo cried out in surprise. His hands automatically reached up to pull away the hands that were covering his vision. "Who's that playing a joke on me?!"  
  
"Guess who?" whispered the person in a sexy voice in Duo's ear.  
  
Duo gasped and quickly whirled around.  
  
"Heero!" Duo cried out joyfully, flunging his arms around the other boy. "It's you! Oh, I'm so happy to meet you - but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be away on a mission?"  
  
"My mission is to be your date for tonight."  
  
Duo was struck dumb for a few seconds. "You were the one who was supposed to meet me on this blind date? You were the one who sent me all those flowers and stuff and pretended to be my secret admirer?" asked Duo, the truth finally dawning on him.  
  
Heero nodded his head. "Hai, it was me all along. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Noooo, well maybe just a little bit," admitted Duo. Then he flashed a smile at the other boy. "But I won't be mad at you cos I'm terribly hungry and I need to eat now and I need you to keep me company! So, come on, Heero!" Duo tugged on Heero's arm and the two boys walked into the restaurant, their fingers laced together.  
  
In the shadow of a huge tree, two people watched Heero and Duo walk into the restaurant. They had been there for quite a long time and had seen the whole exchange between Heero and Duo.  
  
"Yokatta ne, Trowa. I'm so glad that everything worked out between those two," said Quatre, resting his head against Trowa's chest.  
  
"I'm happy for them, too," said Trowa, stroking the pretty blonde's soft hair. "It was a very good thing your plan worked."  
  
There was a silence as the two boys just sat there on the grass, enjoying each other's presence and as they enjoyed the spectacular sight of the stars twinkling brightly against a dark sky.  
  
"Ne, Trowa?"   
  
"Yes, angel?"  
  
"Let's go home. Valentine's Day still isn't over yet. There are still plenty of things we could do…" said Quatre with a sweet, meaningful smile.  
  
The two boys went home and they had a very romantic night together...  
  
  


OWARI.

  
  
  
This fic is finally completed! Yay!! At least _this_ multipart fic is finished - I think I would die if I had another unfinished fic in my hands! And there are just so many fics I still haven't continued or completed!! So, how did minna-san like this fic? Do you like it? Hm... tell [me][1] what you thought about it, OK? Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  


[Previous][2]

[Back to GW Fanfictions][3]

   [1]: mailto:blue_violet@gundamwing.org
   [2]: valentine3.html
   [3]: fiction.html



End file.
